The Fight Against Chaos
by Shadow Dark-Blade
Summary: PG13 for violence. The seven Guardians have all been captured, and Chaos is close to being summoned. Can the smashers save the universe? ON HOLD
1. Prologue

Shadow Dark-Blade (SDB): Well, welcome to my first Super Smash Bros. story. I had five guest spots available and they are now all filled up.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own a copy of the game.

Meanwhile, let's get on with the story, shall we.

-------------

All over Nintendo World, e-mail popped up at exactly 12:00 one night. The mail went only to the Smashers who had held a tournament a year ago. Some read it early, some read it later, but all of the Smashers read the message and all of them agreed to go. This is what the message said.

To Smasher:

You are invited to a tournament that will decide whether you are the greatest smasher in the world. Many of you will enter, but one will win. There is also a prize of $10,000,000 credits, which are usable on all civilized worlds. You must meet at the Chaotix building at the Nintendo core world by the end of this week to began the Great Tournament. May you travel fast, and may the best Smasher win!

From,

Great Tournament Official

-------------

(Shadow's house)

"What's this? A tournament for the best smashers. Well, I never was a smasher, but now is an excellent time to begin. I'll head over to the Chaotix building tomorrow to sign up."

-------------

END OF PROLOGUE

SDB: Well, this is just a prologue, and I promise that the next chapters will be longer. Remember, I had five spots open, although I may add more as the story goes on.


	2. A New Smasher!

SDB: Well, thank you **Zensu14 and kenshinlink42889** for reviewing. I promise that I will put you people in the story farther on as right now is just not a good place. Note: To all others, there are still four slots open for guest characters. I also have just written the character's speech in straight English, because I suck at trying to mimic character speech.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, but I do own a copy of the game.

-------------

(Chaotix building)

"Where is everybody?" growled Bowser as he walked into the building.

"Oh, you must be Bowser. I'm Bob and I'll be your guide to where the rest of the Smashers are. You're the last one," replied Bob, and off they went into the middle of the building.

-------------

(Center of building)

"Welcome to the Great Tournament. I'm the official in charge of the tournament, and I'm going to walk you through the rules. The rules are as follows. Each match has specific rules. One match is a team match, one is a no item match, one is a four-way free for all, and one is a full item match. When I call your name please step up and I will tell you your opponent for the first match," finished the Official.

"Dr. Mario, you are facing Mario."

"Luigi, you are facing Bowser."

"Donkey Kong, you are facing Shadow."

The cries of outrage at the last name were loud and long. "Who's Shadow? He isn't a smasher. Why is he here?"

"Quiet down people. We brought him for this tournament because we needed another person and he was the 26th person in the tryouts for the first tournament. Well, let's start the first match!"

-------------

"The first match is the no item match. Players will use only what they normally fight with, whether it be a sword or fists. The match is a special match. The first one to 200 damage loses. If you fall off the arena, you automatically lose. Are you ready? Here we go."

-------------

(Arena Fountain of Dreams)

(Combatants Donkey Kong Vs. Shadow)

"Donkey Kong, you will meet your defeat in front of the other smashers. I am more powerful than I was at the tryout for the tournament. You cannot win." Shadow said emotionlessly, almost so emotionlessly that it seemed like he had no emotions. "Face the mighty power of the Origin!"

With the shout of Shadow, a great light appeared at the top of the arena. "What the heck is that?!" shouted Donkey Kong

"Why, that's the Origin; my double-sided broadsword that I usually fight with now. It's too heavy to normally carry around, so I simply summon it into the field of play. Now you can meet a portion of my power."

"Not if I destroy you first," grunted Donkey Kong, as he race towards Shadow and with that, he swung his large fist into Shadow's gut, or at least he tried to. Just as his fist would have hit Shadow, it was blocked by the sword slamming down through the sky, hitting Donkey Kong in the hand.

"Too slow, so here's something to jumpstart you," Shadow took his sword and slashed in a horizontal arc. "Elemental Wave!" With the slash of the sword, he sent a wave of fire, ice, electricity, and psychic energy at Donkey Kong, sending him flying toward the edge of the stage.

Donkey Kong managed to get himself up and he came back at Shadow with a fully charged punch. He launched the punch hitting Shadow directly, but Shadow did not move. He kept on punching him until Shadow's eyes suddenly burned red. Shadow was encased in a beam of light, which blinded all of the people watching, and as it faded, he was completely different. It was as if he was a negative of himself, with all white clothes, plus black gloves, and shoes. His hair was jet white, and his eyes burned a fiery red.

"You fool!" Shadow's voice rang out loud and harsh. "You still don't understand. I am more powerful than you are. You cannot win this match, for I am a guardian. Prepare for the apocalypse, as you will automatically lose. APOCALYPSE!"

"Apocalypse. Come on, nobody has a move named that, simply because there is no move that powerful. Ha, I laugh at your pitiful attack," Donkey Kong cracked up.

"Are you sure?"

"Huh?"

"Look behind you." Then, Donkey Kong turned around and saw the end of the match. Thousands of meteors were heading straight towards him. His last words for the fight were, "Oh, holy shit!" as the meteors started pummeling him.

-------------

(Viewing Room)

"And this match is over," shouted the Official, as Shadow and Donkey Kong were pulled out of the arena. "Ouch. That's got to hurt." Donkey Kong was covered in burns all over his body, and was limp. The medics put him on the stretcher and hauled him off.

Shadow looked around like someone who had just woken up. "Huh? Where am I? Did I lose the match?"

"No, you won. You pulverized Donkey Kong. Don't you remember what happened?" queried Mario.

"No, what happened?" replied Shadow.

"Here, watch the video of the match."

Shadow watched the video. When he got to the point where he changed, his eyes widened. "I don't remember this. I remember up to where I started the change, but then my mind is a blank. I wonder what the hell happened."

"Who knows?" answered Mario. "Well, I'm up next so I may as well get ready for the fight.

END CHAPTER.

-------------

SDB: Do you like it so far? Then let me know, review. Next chapter is called Mushroom Kingdom Smashdown. See below to find out more about Shadow.

-------------

Dossier 

Name: Shadow

Description: Wears a black shirt, black pants, white shoes, and white gloves. Has silver eyes and black hair.

Abilities:

Elemental Wave – Releases a wave of fire, ice, electricity, and psychic energy at the opponent. Low power attack.

Death Teleport – Makes a large explosion damaging all others in immediate area. User teleports out of range just before explosion. Teleport sends user up to halfway across the arena. Explosion is a low power attack.

Dark Blade – The Origin is infused with dark energy and glows jet black. The attack releases up to five powerful slashes. The first four do damage and holding enemy in place and the fifth slash is more powerful and causes random status effect. Medium to high power attack.

Super Ability:

Apocalypse – Origin is infused with holy and dark energy. Strikes the ground causes thousands of tiny meteors to attack the enemy player. Each meteor can deal up to 60 damage. The ultimate power attack.

Weapon: A double-sided broadsword called the Origin. It is an ancient weapon, whose power should not be underestimated. It has had several users, but none of them could wield the power of the sword before Shadow.

When changed, all attacks triple in damage. All damage taken is lowered by 50.


	3. Mushroom Kingdom Smashdown

SBD: Thanks to **..... (yes, the reviewers name was .....), ss.j055, and E.B. Keane-Farrell **for the next reviews. S_s.jo55_, you somehow submitted the same review twice to the same chapter. Oh well. I will reveal a little more of Shadow's past this chapter. Meanwhile, get ready for the Mushroom Kingdom Smashdown!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, but I do own a copy of the game.

-----------

"Well, after that obviously painful match, we have had to change the way the battles work. Now you are digitalized onto the field of play. You will feel pain, but will not take any physical damage. Up next is Mario vs. Dr. Mario," finished the boring official.

"Finally! We get to see whether the doctor is better than the plumber in a fight," Dr. Mario mocked Mario.

"I told you not to ever call me that. I'm a hero not a plumber. Well, not a plumber anymore," shouted Mario. Mario lunged at Dr. Mario and started throttling him around the neck.

"Can't breath. Need oxygen," gasped Dr. Mario.

"Get off you fool." Shadow grabbed Mario and threw him off of Dr. Mario. "Save it for the arena, or do I have to call the Origin into the room?"

"Fine. Where's the machine that will make me digitalize?" asked Mario.

"Your standing on the pad."

"What? Whoa!?" was Mario's response as he started to digitalize into the arena.

----------

(Arena: Mushroom Kingdom)

(Combatants: Dr. Mario vs. Mario)

(200-life point challenge. First one out of life loses.)

LET THE MATCH BEGIN.

The match started without conversation. Dr. Mario rushed at Mario and shot his pills into Mario's stomach, causing him to grunt in pain. Mario returned fire with five fireballs heading straight towards Dr. Mario. As Dr. Mario moved out of the way, he said, "Ha. You missed."

"Wasn't aiming for you," Mario's smirk was obvious.

"Huh," was all that Dr. Mario could get out before the three bomb-ombs detonated behind him. Mario's fireball had set them off. "Oh crud," he yelled as he flew into the air and started falling into a hole. He air dodged, and managed to grab the edge. Flipping up, he shot a bunch of pills at Mario.

(A/N: I know bomb-ombs are items, but these three just happened to be sitting there. Remember, there are probably glitches in the digitalizing machine. I smell a plot hole.)

"Stupid. I was waiting for that." Mario swung his cape at the pills sending them flying back at Dr. Mario. Since he was completely unprepared, they all hit him.

Damage report – Mario 0, Dr. Mario 123.

Mario followed up with a punch to the face and a kick in the balls. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh," moaned Dr. Mario as his damage went up to 198. Dr. Mario came up and started pummeling Mario as fast as he could. He kicked, punched, and shot pills at such a high speed, Mario couldn't move fast enough to stop him.

"Come on! Give me a break," was all Mario could say. He was still getting whacked up, and his damage was at 134 and climbing. He jumped out of the way of a semi-slow punch, and dive kicked at Dr. Mario. It hit him causing him to hit the full 200 damage, but Dr. Mario grabbed him by the foot and threw him off the screen.

END MATCH

As they teleported out of the arena, each held his breath. Who was the winner? Was it Mario or was it the Dr. Mario.

"The winner is..." started the official.

The combatants waited with bated breath. "Mario."

Dr. Mario was mad and he shouted, "How did he win? I threw him off the stage!"

"He won, because the match was the first to 200 damage. You hit 200 damage and as you did, you threw him off the stage. Since you had already lost the match, his death did not count."

"Man, this is jacked. I'm off to my lab to fight viruses again."

"No, you aren't," replied the Official.

"What!!!"

"Didn't you read the small print on the letter? It says you stay here to the end of the tournament. Besides, we have the best lab in the world here and you can use it."

"Okay," Dr. Mario said grudgingly.

"Well, now that the problems settled, we can go onto the next match. Luigi is facing Bowser on a random arena. Are you guys ready?" asked the Official.

They nodded and stepped on the warp pads.

----------

(Arena: Flatzone)

(Combatants: Luigi vs. Bowser)

(200-life point challenge. First one out of life loses.)

LET THE MATCH BEGIN.

Bowser immediately started the match by racing at Luigi and using his Koopa Klaw on him. He then did his spinning shell attack and beat Luigi up some more. Finally, he jumped into the air and did his ground pound attack, pounding Luigi into the ground.

Finally, Luigi managed to get up. He released eight or nine fireballs at Bowser, and knocked him over. He grabbed Bowser and started swinging him in circles. Finally, when Luigi couldn't hold on anymore, he sent Bowser flying into a wall.

Damage Report: Bowser 87, Luigi 68

"I can't believe that you hurt me. Your just as much a pest as your brother, who defeated me time after time," spat Bowser, spitting out blood. "Now, I shall make you pay." After saying that, he grabbed Luigi and started using his fire breath on him. "Hmmmm. I wonder what you taste like. Maybe you taste like chicken." Bowser licked Luigi (A/N: Gross!) and immediately spat the taste out. "Bleah. You taste like sweaty clothes." He grimaced and turned away for a moment.

Luigi took the opportunity to check his life. He had taken 167 damage overall. He broke free and backed away. "Green Missile!" He charged up the attack and launched himself at Bowser, getting the all-powerful misfire.

Bowser glanced at Luigi and saw him flying straight towards him. He ducked, and Luigi flew right over his head, heading straight towards the disqualified zone. Luigi managed to stop before reaching it and as he raced back into the arena, a tool hit him on the head, knocking him off the stage.

END MATCH.

As Luigi and Bowser teleported out, they saw a strange sight. Shadow was telling everyone about part of his past. They moved closer and listened to the story.

"When I was about seven, which was 10 years ago, I saw my father one last time. He put his hand on my head and said something, but I didn't hear it because his hand was burning hot. All I remember was him saying something about a guardian, before passing out. I awoke in the hospital, having been in a coma for a month. My father was gone, and no one knew what had happened to him. I knew it had something to do with the message he was trying."

"I know what he might have been talking about," shouted Kirby excitedly. "Remember the video, when you changed? You said something about being a guardian."

"Oh yeah. I remember that." Shadow was suddenly cut off by a shout from the Official.

"Wireframes. They're everywhere! They're taking over the virtual fields! If we can't stop them, they'll un-digitalize and storm the real world. What do we do?" the Official panicked.

"Can you shut down the teleport?" asked Ness.

"Yes, but they will still control the worlds, and there is a five-minute shutdown sequence."

"Who cares? Start the shutdown sequence and we'll hold those who get through off."

The Official started the shutdown sequence. FIVE MINUTES TO SHUTDOWN blared the machine.

Shadow moved forwards and stood by one of the teleports. "Everyone, prepare for the battle." The teleport started to glow red as intruders started to teleport. "Get ready, here it comes, ATTACK!"

END CHAPTER

----------

SDB: I'm sorry I'm leaving you in suspense, but that is how an author gets readers to continue reading. Next chapter is Wireframes?! Please review and tell me how I'm doing.


	4. The Guardians

SDB: Well, thanks to **E.B. Keane-Farrell** for reviewing. In answer to your question, the Guest Character's will show up this chapter. I might have changed some of their abilities, but on the whole, they will be the same. I also changed the title for this chapter so it will not be called Wireframes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own a copy of the game.

----------

(Cut from last chapter. Story will take place immediately after the paragraph.)

Shadow moved forwards and stood by one of the teleports. "Everyone, prepare for the battle." The teleport started to glow red as intruders started to teleport. "Get ready, here it comes, ATTACK!"

The Smashers all raced towards the teleporting intruders, but stopped as they saw the first one. It was a human with her hands up in surrender. "Don't shoot!" her voice squeakily managed to get out.

"Hold your fire," ordered Shadow. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"I am...," the person paused, looking nervously at all of the Smashers and their weapons pointing at her. Kirby had his final cutter blade out, Samus had a fully charged gun, Mewtwo had a charged shadow ball, and the swordsmen were all in a position to slice her to pieces.

"Zentaku," she finished. "Me and five others have been held captive by the wireframes for almost a year now. We all have special abilities and the wireframes have been forcing us to break the barriers between their virtual world and the real world. Once the virtual arena's formed, the wireframes have been preparing to take over the real world. The five of us managed to escape, and are trying to get back to the real world. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my friends out."

She stepped off of the teleport and the next person came out. She also moved, and two people teleported in. One was a human, and one was what looked like an intelligent hedgehog. They all stepped off the teleport, and it started to turn red with the next person.

10 SECONDS TO SHUTDOWN. The teleport machine was almost done shutting down.

"No! We have to let the last person through. Come on, can't you cancel the shutdown?" Zentaku cried out.

"No, there's a five-minute shutdown sequence. We cancel that, and we'll be overrun with wireframes," said Shadow.

3, 2, 1, SHUTDOWN COMPLETE. The machine shutdown, and the hum it made disappeared.

"NOOOOO!" Zentaku's cry was long and loud. "My sister, Amy, is trapped with the Master Hand. She'll be punished thoroughly for trying to escape."

The Smasher's all stood there with shocked expressions. "The Master Hand... he's alive?"

"Yes," replied Zentaku. He came back from the last tournament badly injured. He spent almost nine months badly injured, before being restored to complete health. He rebuilt his army and prepared for the takeover." Zentaku, obviously exhausted, collapsed, and Shadow managed to catch her.

"Come on you guys, you need to take a rest. I'll take you all to an area of the building where you can shower, and get a rest. We'll discuss what we are going to do with you later," the Official led the new arrivals off.

­­­­----------

(The next day)

"Sorry I got so emotional yesterday. It was a long and hard day, because we had to blaze through hundreds of the wireframes to get out. I am worried about my sister though, because the Master Hand knows our true power," Zentaku said.

"No problem, but what is your true power?" asked Shadow.

"We are six of the seven guardians. The seven guardians are responsible for keeping the mighty dragon Chaos sealed. If he were set free, the whole universe would start to crumble. The seven lesser dragons, all good creatures, have imbued their powers into seven people. That was twenty years ago, and it happened to all of the guardian's fathers. Sometime ago, our parents all disappeared. It was," Zentaku was interrupted by Shadow.

"Ten years ago."

"How did you know?"

"My father disappeared ten years ago, and right before he left, he did something that caused me to go into a coma for a month. When I woke up, my mother had passed away because of grief."

"Could you... is it even possible... no way...but it all lines up." Zentaku thought about something for a moment, and asked, "Ever had a memory blank?"

"Yes. Here watch this video, because I think it has to do with what you were saying."

As Zentaku watched the transformation, her look changed from questioning, to awe, and finally to satisfaction. "You are the seventh guardian."

"What!" was Shadow's reply.

"It all adds up, the change, the parent disappearing, the coma. You are the seventh guardian. The black dragon is your guardian power, and you tend to deal with dark energy attacks. I'll explain our groups powers in a moment," Zentaku's voice faltered as she thought about her sister but became steady again.

"I, Zentaku am the yellow dragon's guardian form. I tend to wield destructive power from a rune blade, just like you infuse your blade with power. Ryu, the guy with the red hair, has a red dragon as the source of his power. His powers include teleport, items summon, and he can set his scimitar on fire and wield it. His super power, a direct dragon powerup is Rage mode, where he is unstoppable and his damage inflicted is two times higher than normal. My dragon power allows me to move at super speeds, making me invisible to all.

"Sonic Junior (SJ) is a strange guardian. He got his powers when his old body died, releasing them into his new form. He wields Chaos Emeralds, which can control enormous amounts of power. He can do a variety of attacks with the Emeralds, and when he gets the blue dragons power, he enters advanced super power mode, where he is untouchable, and does 5 times the attack.

"Swordtamer's power comes from the green dragon. She can communicate with animals, change into animals, or summon animals to fight with her. Her super power mode allows her to see into the future during a battle, and allows her to spot enemy moves before they happen.

"Samer Shaker (Sam) is the next person in the group. He wields the power of the brown dragon, as he can control the elements. He can shoot fire, a giant ice blaster ball, and can control the wind. His cape allows him to fly through the air on the wind and to push enemies away. His super power allows him to control the land; shaping it into something he tells it to.

"The last person, the one still caught is Amy. She controls the power of the white dragon, one that is more healing than offensive. Her abilities include heal, which restores all life to all allies, reflect, which returns enemies attacks back to themselves, and time jump, which allows her to stop time and get somewhere else on the arena. If we cannot rescue her, then we will not be able to stop the Master Hand once and for all. Apparently, the Master Hand is working for the Chaos Dragon."

"We'll rescue her, I promise," Shadow said seriously. "One question? Why didn't Ryu just teleport you guys out of the Master Hand's reach?"

"We can only group teleport to a place that four of us all have seen."

"Oh. Can he teleport us into the area where Master Hand is?"

"Yeah."

"Hey everybody, were going on a trip to save the world. Everyone have all of their stuff?"

Various cries of yes, ready, and lets go were heard. Everyone raced into the room and prepared to teleport.

Ryu stood there chanting foreign words. With the last word, everything faded to black, and then reformed into something different. They were on a world whose sky looked like the background on Final Destination, but everything else was different. "Do you guys all see that building way over there?" Zentaku pointed way off in the distance. "That's are goal."

There was only one problem. There were thousands of wireframes patrolling the distance all of the way to the building. "This could be a problem," Shadow said nervously.

"Are you kidding," exclaimed Kirby. "With all of us here, how are they going to stop us? Let's go."

So they started off, but Shadow said, "I have a bad feeling about this?"

Who knew how accurate his words would soon prove.

----------

SDB: Well, sorry this chapter was kind of boring, but I had to introduce the guardians somehow. If you want to find out more about them, check the reviews. Next chapter will be called Wireframe's. This time I promise.


	5. Wireframes!

SDB: Well, welcome to chapter five of The Fight Against Chaos. Why doesn't anyone besides E.B. Keane-Farrell review this story?

* * *

Shadow looked around. Seeing all of the wireframes rushing at them, he said, "Guys, I think that we've been spotted. We're in for one heck of a fight, since we have to get all the way through on one try or they will beef up the security."

"Remember, I can summon items, which will allow us to have guns and light swords," Ryu said as he summoned up super scopes for all 30 of them. He then summoned up blasters and light swords. After distributing them, he stopped, and thought about something. "I think that I might be able to fuse the blaster and super scope for a more powerful item. Give me a minute." While he concentrated, the battle continued on.

The smashers were all shooting the wireframes as fast as they could. As Shadow ran out of ammo, he summoned the Origin and went on a slashing rage. Wireframes flew left and right as he mowed straight through their army. He returned to the smashers, and was shocked to see that all of the wireframes that had been destroyed were replaced with twice as many of them. "There's no end to them," Shadow muttered.

"Here, try this gun," Ryu tossed Shadow a black gun with a long barrel and a stock that had a crystal in it. It was a cross between the blaster and the super scope, with modifications. "To shoot the gun, you must put a little of your own guardian power into the shots. The crystal will magnify the blast so that it will continue through up to a hundred and fifty wireframes. However, this may end up draining you thoroughly, so the other Guardians will channel power into you."

Shadow felt the energy coursing through him, and it made him feel like he was living on pure air. He took the gun, aimed it out into the swarm, and opened fire. The blast ripped through the frames like a hot knife through butter. He swung left and right, mowing down all of the wireframes. Finally, he felt the energy leaving him as the Guardians pulled back, all feeling the energy drain. He stopped shooting and surveyed his work. All around the smashers, wireframe pieces were spread out on the ground and there were no more wireframes to be seen.

"Finally, we defeated them," shouted Sam.

"Umm, I don't think that we defeated them," said S.J. looking at the frames. The pieces were all flying together and eventually formed into giant wireframes. There were two huge frames, one male and one female. (A/N: If you want to know their size, take Bowser and multiply by 15 in height.)

"We're going to have to fight them again!" shouted Shadow. As he and the other Guardians rushed towards the Gframes (giant wireframes) they swept their hands down. All of the regular smashers were caught in their grips as they picked them up. A vortex appeared, and the smashers were sucked into it.

"NO!" the Guardians shouted. All of the Guardian's anger that had pent up filled them with rage. Each one of them could barely see through the red that they were seeing. As one, they shouted, "Guardian Power Summon!"

There was a burst of bright rainbow light, and nothing could be seen for a moment. When it finally faded, there stood the Guardians in full power. Each one of them was surrounded by an aura of color representing their dragon power. "Now, lets finish off these wireframes!" shouted Swordtamer.

The Guardians all readied their most powerful attack. "Chaos Death," shouted SJ. "Future Sight and Dragon Summon," shouted Swordtamer. "Land Movement," shouted Sam. "Hyper Speed and Laser Cannon," shouted Zentaku. "Apocalypse," shouted Shadow. "Super Rage Mode," shouted Ryu.

"Now, let's kick some Gframes butt!" Shadow's voice was much deeper and it seemed like there was an echo in his voice. Various attacks started to fly at the Gframes, blowing pieces of them away. The ground underneath them collapsed, and they were trapped in a giant hole. Lasers shot at the frames at an almost invisible speed, going straight through the Gframes. A black mist floated over them, and everywhere it touched, pieces of the Gframes rotted away. Thousands of meteors poured down into the hole, perforating the Gframes. After all of the attacks, a large cloud of smoke blasted out of the hole.

"I think we beat them again!" shouted SJ. He was wrong however, as the Gframes climbed up and out of the hole. They had hundreds of holes through them, were badly burned, and were unsteady on their feet. Swordtamer finished her transformation into a dragon and flew above them, shooting fire all over them.

The male Gframe swatted at Swordtamer, knocking her back into her human form as she plummeted to the ground. The female Gframe smashed her hand down on the other Guardians, knocking them out. The power left them, and they all reverted back to their original forms. The Gframes picked them up, and they all disappeared into a vortex.

* * *

Somewhere, in a horrible room, a room covered in blood, a large hand was there. "Finally, I have the Guardians. Chaos, you will soon be summoned. When you are summoned, do not forget that I am the one who summoned you."

An eerie voice echoed throughout the chamber. "Fine. When I am summoned, you will gain your just reward. Create metal copies of all of the smashers, and the Guardians, as the magic will simply copy itself. Then make then fight their copy. Either way, the magic will be intact, and you will have fewer enemies.

* * *

SDB: Well, done with the chapter. Don't know what to call the next chapter, but wait for it.


End file.
